


Moonlight

by Valuable_Valewis



Series: magic in the water [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Merpeople, Monaco Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: Lewis has a surprise for Valtteri in Monaco. Seb and Kimi just have to get a slice of the action though.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> I've been meaning to write this one for a while, just a new chapter full of pure fluff. I hope you all like reading it as much as I did making it

The sun was starting to starting to set on the horizon, casting orange-pink rays onto ships causing their sails to illuminate with colour. Valtteri tugged anxiously at the long sleeve of his blue shirt. Lewis had told him to meet by port Hercules in about 4 hours...   
That was 3 hours ago.   
He had told the two Ferraris about the strange cryptic message, but the elder pair shrugged him off, teasing him by calling it a date, to which the Finn flushed a fine shade of red, much to Sebastian and Kimi's amusement.   
  
Valtteri had given it another half an hour before deciding to head out. He was nervous, Lewis and he had only recently become an official paddock thing, ("About time," a few had stated), what if Lewis had second thoughts and that's why he had asked to gather here, and in one of the nicest places in Monaco so it wouldn't be so bad. The Finn didn't get his hopes up for anything spectacular.   
"Valtteri, why are you here? you're fifteen minutes early." He knew that voice.   
The next thing Valtteri knew was a silky-like material being tied around his eyes before the world turned black. The Finn made a noise of surprise.   
"Can't have the surprise spoiled, can we?"   
"What are you talking about?" Valtteri asked, feeling thoroughly disoriented. He felt a warm hand grab his own before the other started to pull him along.   
"Where are you taking me, Lewis?" He heard the other mischievously laugh.   
"You will see, you will see."   
"But I can't see." Valtteri deadpanned. Lewis huffed.   
"I meant it figuratively, just trust me on this, okay?"   
The Finn turned silent, trusting the Brit with whatever plan he had.   
  
After a 20 minute walk, the Brit suddenly stopped.   
"Why did you stop, did something happen?"   
Lewis' voice twinkled in laughter as he reached up to remove the blindfold from the Finn. Valtteri blinked, readjusting his eyes to the light, or what little light there was. It was dark now, the stars flickering above the pair. What caught the Finn's eye was the boat in front of him though. It was lit up by candles lining the sides, causing a gentle glow to lull over the ship. It was beautiful, put simply.   
"It's nice, why did you drag me here blindfolded?" Valtteri questioned.   
"It would ruin the surprise otherwise." Lewis smiled and walked onto the boat, keeping their hands firmly together. Once he was assured that both were on firmly with no risk of falling off, the Brit lifted the anchor and the boat began to drift off into the water.   
  
Valtteri glanced at the surroundings, it was spectacular and the water was remarkably calming.    
"So, I'm assuming this means you still want to be with me." The Finn mused aloud. Lewis squeezed his hand and looked at the other in confusion.   
"Of course, why wouldn't I want to be?"   
"I don't know, I just had an awful foreboding you didn't want to be with me and that's why you bought me here," Valtteri explained. Lewis looked at him sadly.   
"No never! I love you and that will never change. I bought you here for a romantic night out." Lewis shot back. Valtteri laughed to himself.   
"Kimi and Sebastian did say it was a date."    
Lewis' expression almost turned sour as he sighed, muttering 'this is why I don't trust them with my secrets.' Valtteri looked at him in interest.   
"So they knew?"   
Lewis sighed.   
"I had to ask them if it was safe for you to even come on here..."   
"Wait, why would you need to even ask them?"   
"Well, ever since your 'predicament' arose, those two have been keeping a hawks eye on me, making sure I don't do anything stupid or hurt you..."   
Valtteri giggled a little at that.   
"How considerate of them."   
"A pain in the arse to deal with though."   
"Lighten up Lewis, I find it sweet of them. They're only trying to be nice."   
"Sounds like overbearing brothers to me..."   
Valtteri shrugged, glancing into the dark, midnight water.   
"You have been looking at the water ever since we left the dock, any particular reason why?"   
Valtteri shook his head.   
"I'm not sure, I don't think so, I'm sorry."   
Valtteri turned towards the Briton, chocolate brown globes staring intensely at the Finn. They stayed like that for a moment before Lewis leant forward to kiss Valtteri, somewhat shocking the Finn at first, before he kissed the other back happily.    
  
Valtteri was the first to pull away, heat on his cheeks was lightly illuminated by the candles that were burning low on their wicks in the passing night. The pair felt their bodies tingle from the interaction, almost like a happy buzz throughout their bodies. Valtteri leaned his weight against the other, resting his head on Lewis' shoulder, closing his eyes in bliss. Lewis smiled at the Finn, unclasping their hands before wrapping his arm around the shorter man, keeping him close.   
"Lewis..."   
"What is it Valtteri?"   
"I don't understand why, but the sea is calling, does that make sense?"   
Lewis hummed in thought.   
"Is it because of your abilities?"    
Valtteri shook his head in uncertainty.   
"Are you going to give it a try to test it out?"   
"Hä?"   
"I mean it's pitch black so no one will see you and there is plenty of water around."   
Valtteri opened his eyes and glanced up at Lewis.   
"Are you sure about this?"   
"Of course, just don't stay under the water for too long."   
"Why?"   
That was right, the Finn still held no memories of the time in Finland, it was all one massive haze for Valtteri, it had also taken a week for the Finn to even get most of his strength back, Lewis didn't want to overload him by pressuring him to remember.   
"I just don't think it's a good idea," Lewis told him.   
Valtteri nodded, fuss-free.   
  
Valtteri gently pushed two burnt out candles aside before sitting on the edge of the boat, feet dangling just above the surface. He gingerly reached down to take off the shoes and socks and passed them to Lewis, Who placed them aside. There was no real reason for this as their clothes went to Narnia for all they knew, it was just simply for convenience. The Finn dipped a toe into the crystal water, familiarity and, strangely, relief fell over the younger. Lewis marvelled in awe at the sight of the iridescent tail that had formed. Valtteri turned to the Brit and tried to reach up to the Brit to no avail. Understanding what the Finn was trying to do, Lewis crouched down next to Valtteri.   
"Is that better?" Lewis asked   
Valtteri nodded his head caressing the Englishman's cheek before gripping his hand tightly. Before Lewis could even inquire about the mischievous glint in Valtteri's eyes, he was pulled into the blue depths below.   
  
The Brit clambered to the surface for breath, glancing at the merman who was peeking at him curiously and innocently, part of wanted to shout at the Finn for being so reckless but the other part wanted to stare intensely at the way the other danced in the waters with elegance. Lewis had been so busy pondering that he almost jumped and shouted as he felt another form wrap itself in a hug from behind. As soon as his tense muscles relaxed, he noticed the weight of Valtteri's head on his shoulder again. Even though they were both in the middle of the sea, some miles from the port, he knew he could trust the Finn to never let him drown.   
\-------   
Meanwhile, Kimi and Sebastian were watching the ship leave not too far away from the port. The pair would deny any accusations that they were spying, they were simply looking out for Valtteri was all!    
  
They watched the boat flicker out of vision. Kimi was the first to stand up, clicking the kinks out of his bones.   
"Well they are far beyond our vision, we can only hope to trust them now."   
Sebastian sighed and nodded in agreement.   
"I just hope they don't do anything stupid. I never want to see Valtteri like that or to see that level of panic in Lewis' eyes again."   
Kimi hummed in response.   
"So what should we do now?" Sebastian asked, grabbing the hand Kimi was holding out to him and standing up.   
"I don't know."   
"Well, we can always explore the harbour..."   
The Finn seemed to consider this for a moment.   
"True."    
Sebastian grinned.   
"What are you waiting for?"   
Kimi rolled his eyes and gripped Sebastian's hand tightly in his own.   
  
The port was dead empty, which was strange for Monaco, especially considering there would be a Grand Prix this weekend, which attracted all kinds of visitors. Sebastian whined in boredom, there was nothing to do. Kimi grinned at him like a Cheshire cat.   
"What are you-"    
Before Sebastian could finish, the pair were running along to the edge of the harbour until they stopped.   
"Kimi, what was that for?"   
Kimi didn't answer the German, lightly pushing him backwards, causing Sebastian to lose his footing and plunge into the sea. Cursing cut off abruptly as he hit the sea.   
"Oops." Kimi feigned innocence as he could just work out a pair of murderous sapphire globes from below.   
  
What followed next looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie.   
  
Sebastian clawed his way up a pillar of support of the harbour until he reached Kimi's ankles. He smirked at the Finn and clawed his way onto the harbour, causing Kimi to jump back at the sight of the strength displayed. With one clasp of the Finn's leg, he launched the other safely into the ocean with an innocent smile, beaming at the pissed off look on Kimi's face. With a soundless sigh and the flick of a tail, he hopped back into the waters below and emerged in front of Kimi. The Finnish man looked away stubbornly. Sebastian pouted and grabbed the others chin delicately and made sure they were looking eye to eye. In one swift moment, the German was kissing the Finn, sending his apologies in one simple action. Kimi seemed to accept his apology if the love he sent back in his own kiss was anything to go by. It was sudden, but Kimi pulled back shaking his hand as if it had been burned somehow. Sebastian looked down, there were no flames there so what caused the Finn to have that sort of reaction? Kimi spied the worry in his eyes and gave the German a reassuring look of his well being. Sebastian grabbed his hand, shivering at how cold it was. It was colder than Valtteri had been, yet Kimi looked fine. The German was thoroughly confused at this. Kimi cupped Sebastian's cheek and gave him a short chaste kiss as if to say 'stop worrying about me'. Sebastian silently laughed and smiled, of course, Kimi would dismiss anything, worrying over him would be a stupid act and waste of time.   
  
The pair saw a pair a boat heading towards them. They stared wide-eyed before Kimi dragged them below the water. The ship stopped right beside them.    
"You know I know you two are down there."   
They knew that voice, even with it sounding like it was underwater. Kimi was the first to poke his head out. Sure enough, Lewis was leaning over the side waving in sopping clothes. Sebastian, sensing the lack of danger, came up too.   
"So, how did you guys end up here."   
There was no response, of course there wasn't. Lewis sighed.   
"That's right you can't tell me yet, whatever, just get up here before someone sees you.   
Lewis helped the two mermen onto the boat with some difficulty, Lewis may have been an F1 driver but 'lifting Mermen onto boats' wasn't part of his daily workout. Once the other two were aboard, he handed them a towel each he fetched from a small chest.   
"It's a good thing I came prepared isn't it."   
  
"Yes, it is." A voice agreed, all three turned to face Valtteri who had just walked out of the small cabin space. He yawned before looking away somewhat anxiously, not liking so many pairs of eyes staring at him at one time.   
"So you finally dried off I see Val." Lewis pipped up, breaking the silence. The Finn nodded.   
"Do you know why they are in that form though?"   
"Haven't a clue, just found them on the way to parking the boat back in bay."   
"Oh. I see." Valtteri knelt before the two mermen, they both had mischievous looks in their eyes.   
"Don't you dare get me wet again!"   
Seb jumped off the boat causing Lewis to groan.   
"He can get himself up now, I'm not doing that again."   
Kimi looked down, seeing Sebastian emerge, and grinned. Valtteri looked at him curiously.   
"Why did you do that Sebastian?"   
The German raised his hands from the water revealing a very familiar creature...   
"Snake!" Valtteri exclaimed, jumping and clinging onto Lewis' arm, fear providing the Finn with the lack of remembrance of the Brit being soaking wet to the touch. Less than a few seconds later, the Finn was slipping from Lewis' arm and onto the deck, grey-green eyes blazing in anger as Sebastian clambered back onto the deck.   
"Calm down, Valtteri!" Lewis announced, placing his hand on Valtteri's shoulder. The effect was near immediate, the fire died down and the Finn turned embarrassed over his show of strong emotion over something so petty. He took a deep breath and looked at the deck below, not wanting to look into their eyes.   
  
The other two looked on puzzled, wasn't the Finn just about ready to rip their throats to pieces? But then in a flash, he just stopped. They shuffled closer to Valtteri, wrapping their arms around the other comfortingly. Valtteri looked up and Sebastian looked at him sheepishly with an apologetic smile. Lewis watched the whole ordeal in curiosity, it was strange how much could be conveyed by just actions rather than words. He didn't quite understand how Valtteri had calmed down so quickly but he chose to override that detail for now.   
"Now you have all stopped being idiots, can we all please dry up?"   
The three mer nodded.   
  
Sebastian grabbed Kimi's hand and stood up, wobbling at first on his reformed legs, glancing out as they arrived at the bay, Lewis taking the long road, giving them long enough to dry off. Kimi followed suit.    
"Glad to be back on land! Seb announced, Kimi nodded in agreement. They heard a small laugh and turned behind them. Lewis was wrapped in a normal towel but Valtteri was wearing a towel with a hood that looked like a shark, it was suprising it still fitted since it was made for Teenagers with the size of it.   
"Look guys! It's a Finn." Lewis joked, wrapping his arm around the pouting Valtteri. Sebastian giggled at the sight and even Kimi smirked.   
"Can we please just get back to the hotel?" Valtteri pleaded   
"What do we do when we want something Valtteri?" Sebastian asked.   
"Say please?"   
"No, you kiss the other, that shows them how much you want to."   
"Hello, I'm right here." Lewis pipped up   
Valtteri sighed and leant up a smidge and kissed the Brit with more passion than Lewis was expecting, causing him to squeak.   
"Happy now?" Valtteri asked, crossing his arms.   
"Very, how did the picture come out Kimi?"   
"P...picture?" Valtteri stuttered, turning red.   
"Good." Kimi responding, acting as if Valtteri didn't exist.   
"What are you two on about?" Lewis asked. Kimi rose his phone to show Lewis the image. The Brit smirked.   
"You have to send me that later." Kimi nodded with a small smile.   
"I did what you wanted, now can we please head back to the hotel room." Valtteri whined.   
"Yes we may little Finn." Sebastian replied   
"Never call me that again." Valtteri groaned   
"Why not? I think it's cute Val." Lewis responded. Valtteri rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming along.   
  
It came as little surprise to Valtteri when he found the picture of Lewis' lock screen was changed to that of the kiss. He was surrounded by idiots. Loveable idiots, and he wouldn't have it any other way, human or mer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ Kudos are appreciated. 💙


End file.
